


Letting You Win This Time

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Gaming, I see Miyu as a hardcore gamer in my headcanon, Let's Make Yusaku Smile 2019, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Miyu is getting tired of getting beat by Yusaku, so Yusaku thought he should let her win this time.





	Letting You Win This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I heard about the Let’s Make Yusaku Smile thing and I thought I might give it a try, but I’m only going to do one prompt, so I thought I might do a Moonlightshipping prompt on games. If you don’t know what Moonlightshipping is, it is the shipping name of Yusaku Fujiki and Miyu Sugisaki. I don’t fully ship them, I think it’s kind of cute. You guys can see them as a couple, but you can also see them as a platonic relationship. I don’t know. So, here’s the game prompt.

“Oh poo! You beat me again, Yusaku!” Miyu shouted in disappointment.

 

Yusaku just stares at Miyu with a blank face when she lost again against him.

 

A couple minutes ago, Miyu had a fight with her mother, so she came over to Yusaku’s house and she brought some of her games and her gaming console with her, hoping that she can cool off by playing video games with him. Most of the games she has are fighting games and she is good at them, at least that what she thought. Yusaku just beat her at ever fighting game they played.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t know how to play these games!” Miyu yelled.

 

“I did, but somehow it’s kind of like dueling, so it’s kind of easy.” Yusaku said.

 

Miyu begins to pout. “Best two out of three! And this time, I’m winning!” She grab her game controller and selects her character.

 

Yusaku looks at Miyu for a moment. She really wants to win. Maybe he can let her win for a bit, then maybe she would be happy. So he grab the game controller and he selected his character and they began the fight.

 

The fight between their game characters is intense, but Miyu isn’t willing to give up. Yusaku press little buttons on the controller and then his character died, making Miyu’s character the winner.

 

“YES! I did it! I win!” Miyu shouted in glee and then jumped up and down in excitement. Yusaku looked at Miyu being excited and gives out a smile that she won.

 

Miyu turns around and faces Yusaku. “Thanks for letting me have the win, Yusaku.” His eyes widen a bit when she said that. “Um… what are you talking about?” He pretends to be stupid so that she wouldn’t know.

 

“Don’t act dumb, silly, I knew that you would lose the fight so that you can win for me,” she told him, “so I appreciate that you do that for me.”

 

“You’re not mad or anything?”

 

“Of course not. It just means that you care a lot, even though you always win against me, so thanks.” She leans and kisses Yusaku on the cheek, which made Yusaku blush a bit.

 

He place his hand on his cheek, feeling the kiss that Miyu gave him, then he smiles, knowing that he does care for his friends, and he does consider Miyu as one of his friends, so he’s glad that she comes over.

 

“Wanna play another round?” She asked, giving out her gaming smirk.

 

“You’re on.” Yusaku said and they both grab their game controllers and they began another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m glad I wrote this prompt and this is my first fanfic story that isn’t Yusaku and Ryoken, or Ryoken Kogami related and it is short, but it is a prompt. I’m glad I got to be apart of it, but it’s only this one time. I hope in season 3 that Yusaku and Miyu meet and they become good friends. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day!


End file.
